1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a white particle for display, a particle dispersion for display, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
A display medium using electrophoretic particles has been known as a repeatedly-rewritable display medium. For example, this display medium includes a pair of substrates and particles enclosed between the substrates so as to be movable between the substrates depending on an electric field formed between the pair of substrates. In such a display medium, white particles are often enclosed between the substrates so as to display white.